1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to window glass assemblies for automotive vehicles and, more specifically, to a bilaminate window glass assembly for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to construct a window glass assembly for doors on a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle. Typically, the window glass assembly includes a pane of tempered glass for a window opening of the door on the automotive vehicle. The pane of tempered glass is disposed in a space between inner and outer panels of the door and attached to a door window regulator mechanism for moving the pane of tempered glass up and down. When in a fully up position, the pane of tempered glass allows an occupant to visually view objects through the window opening of the door. Upon an impact with an object, the pane of tempered glass typically shatters into many pieces.
Although tempered glass has worked well for the window glass assembly, it suffers from the disadvantage that, upon an impact, the shattered glass pieces may not remain in place in the window opening of the door.